


Put your head on my shoulder

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Protective Alec, Romance, Sad, Serenade, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Set after 2x12 when Alec asks Magnus what to do to fix it, to make Magnus feels better.Alec can't stand to see Magnus hurting and he'll do whatever he can to make him smile again.





	Put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and corny sorry but I needed them to fluff because the episode was too sad and stressful

Alec couldn’t stop thinking about the way he’d looked at the man he loved, while he’d been begged to save him. The hateful burning in his eyes as the man he thought to be valentine, begged for help. 

“Magnus, I am so sorry. For all you had to go through.” For all I put you through.

The warlock didn’t look up from the floor, whole body sagging in his seat, in absolute exhaustion and pain.  
“That agony rune made me relive memories I’ve spent centuries trying to forget.”

Alec took a seat beside him, feeling as if there were a wall between them, one that he’d built with the hands that had shoved Magnus against the wall of Valentines cell.  
“Magnus, tell me how to fix this. Just tell me what to do. Please.” Alec wanted to do anything he could to take the pain from Magnus’ eyes, to stop him from hurting. But Magnus only shook his head, sad eyes meeting the shadowhunters, but offering nothing but grief. 

Alec fisted his hands against his knees, desperately needing to do something to help. He shifted a little in his seat, feeling restless as he searched for Magnus’ eyes, voice soft and pleading.  
“I want to help Mangus, just tell me what you need.”

Magnus looked down at the floor, refusing to look at his boyfriend’s face, as he clasped his ringed hands in front of him. He didn’t want to push Alexander away but if he let him in, the pain would crash over him and he wouldn’t be able to find his way to the surface. The pain that he’d kept away for so long had been released when that agony rune was applied and now his grasp on it was fading. 

Alec’s affection would crumble his walls and he’d be in agony all over again. 

He could still feel the way Alec had shoved him away, the cold look in his eyes and that hateful curl of his lip. Alec had looked at him as if he were something disgusting and although he knew that hate hadn’t been for him, it still hurt. 

His mother had looked at him the same way, when she’d discovered what he was. She saw his eyes and told him he was no son to her, that he was a thing, only deserving of hate. She had refused to touch him again, shoving him away from her as he’d cried out, before she finally left him and ended her life, because of the thing that he was. 

He couldn’t shake the pain away, and all he wanted was to be alone, to let the ache rot inside till it consumed him.

The Lightwood knelt in front of him, taking his hands and trying to meet his eyes. Magnus couldn’t look at the misery on his face. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw but he couldn’t block out his words. 

“Magnus please, don’t push me away.” His voice started to shake, and he sucked ragged breaths in between his wobbly words. “You have to know, I would never look at you like that and I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I thought it was part of Valentines tricks. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you.” 

Magnus swallowed back his own tears as Alec sniffed, raising a hand to the warlock’s cheek and gently sweeping his thumb over his cheek. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch as tears escaped his closed eyes. 

Alec’s voice dipped to a whisper, still wet with tears and each word laced with a plea. “I love you, Magnus. So much. You’re everything to me, don’t shut me out.”

He couldn’t hold it back any longer. Magnus released a sob and fell forward into Alec’s waiting arms. He cried into his love’s shoulder and gripped Alec as if he were the only thing holding him together. Alec held him firm, long arms wrapping themselves around the warlock and pressing him to his chest. 

All that pain came out, all the agony of feeling hated so deeply by his mother, and then by the man that he loved. The fear of being tortured and trapped, the loneliness of the dark cell with no one coming to help him or stop his execution. But Alec took it all, and replaced it with love. 

“Shh, I got you. You’re okay, Magnus. I’m here, I won’t leave you.”

Soft lips planted kisses at his temple, and then along his cheeks, laying love wherever pain fell down. Tears were replaced by promises of love, and when Magnus opened his eyes, Alec’s hands holding his face with such care, those eyes, those beautiful, eyes were full of understanding. 

Magnus’ heaving breath slowed and he blinked the last of his grief away as Alec asked again.  
“What do you need, Magnus?”

The warlock shifted back into Alec’s arms, curling to his chest and tucking his face into his neck.  
“I just want you to hold me.” 

Alexander nodded and hugged him close, before moving his arms around and picking up the man instead. He stood from their seat on the floor and carried his boyfriend to their bed, getting them both under the blankets and lying down, so they could properly cuddle. Magnus lay against Alec’s chest and sighed.  
“Feeling better?”

The warlock shrugged and nodded but Alec wasn’t convinced. He carefully slipped from Magnus’ hold and went to leave the room.  
“Alexander?!” 

He turned with a soft smile, hands out to reassure.  
“It’s okay, I’m just going to get something. I’ll be right back.”

Magnus sighed, missing the feeling of Alec’s arms around him, but took the time to get out of his outfit. The jewellery came off, as well as his makeup, and he changed into some soft pyjamas. He often felt vulnerable without his make up on but the first-time Alec had seen him without it he’d only smiled and kissed Magnus’ face all over, telling him how beautiful he was no matter what he wore. 

The memory brought a small smile to his face as he made his way back to bed, just in time to hear music start to play. 

It swept through the room as Alec came back in, smile lighting up his face as he came to the bed and took Magnus’ hand. The warlock wasn’t sure what was happening until Alec started to sing. 

“Put your head on my shoulder  
Hold me in your arms, baby  
Squeeze me oh-so-tight  
Show me that you love me too”

Magnus let out a small laugh as Alec pulled him from the bed and tugged him to his chest so that they could sway to the music. 

He couldn’t believe how sweet his boyfriend was being, as he watched his angel sing, their hands clasped together. Alec couldn’t stand to see Magnus sad anymore, so he’d do whatever it took to make him smile, to make him feel loved.

“Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby?  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love.”

He couldn’t help but laugh as Alec led them in a waltz, pressing kisses to his face between lyrics. He found himself letting go of everything that happened with Valentine and the demon because it all felt so far away when Alec was singing to him. 

He swayed in the Nephilim’s arms as Alec smiled at him. “Feeling better now?”

Magnus felt his face warm as he smiled back and leant forward for a kiss.  
“I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec wouldn’t ever tell anyone that he could sing, and would deny ever having serenaded anyone, but he knew he’d do anything for the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from the song by paul Anka  
> you should listen to it its adorable https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY4uxdAt4-M


End file.
